


don't break my curse (just stay with me)

by Menatiera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mental Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Tony Stark POV, Tony-centric, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternative universe, canon mashup, cassandra's descendant tony stark, comics and mcu and greek mythology, diviner!tony, iron man tony stark - Freeform, minor character death (the starks), nobody believes tony, prophecies nobody believes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: 'You're blessed with knowledge, but cursed to not being able to share it,'his Mama had explained; and Tony nodded, understanding. At least he had thought that he’d understood it.'You'll learn to hate your curse. You'll wish to never have it. It's up to you if you'll ever be able to overcome that hate and accept yourself or not.'And this was the part which young Tony had had no reason to believe. Why would anyone hate knowledge? Even if he wouldn't be able to share it, he himself would have it, right?He was so sure that he'd be fine. He was so sure.After all, he got the curse from his Mama's side.---In short: Tony is the descendant of Cassandra and has prophetic knowledge that nobody believes. Bucky is the descendant of Odysseus, the man known also as Nobody.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 61
Kudos: 371
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange, Marvel Favorites





	don't break my curse (just stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowgrl94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/gifts).



> This is a Winteriron Holiday Exchange fanfiction for [shadowgrl94!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94)
> 
> I hope you'll like your fic, your prompts were wondeful and I had a hard time picking from them!
> 
> Huge huge thanks to [Nashapixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashapixie) and [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27) for the quick and effective betawork and the encouragement I got from them!

Tony had always known that he'd be different. He had felt it inside, an itch behind his closed eyes, the knowledge that rolled through his veins with his blood, an instinct that sunk into the depths of his bone marrow. But he hadn't believed his Mama when she warned him.

Of course he didn't. That was the curse of Cassandra, after all.

 _'You're blessed with knowledge, but cursed to not being able to share it,'_ his Mama had explained; and Tony nodded, understanding. At least he had thought that he’d understood it. _'You'll learn to hate your curse. You'll wish to never have it. It's up to you if you'll ever be able to overcome that hate and accept yourself or not.'_ And this was the part which young Tony had had no reason to believe. Why would anyone hate knowledge? Even if he wouldn't be able to share it, he himself would have it, right?

He was so sure that he'd be fine. He was so sure.

After all, he got the curse from his Mama's side.

***

"Don't date that girl," Tony had warned Rhodey. "She'll break your heart and leave you devastated in two weeks."

Rhodey smiled at him sunnily. "Come on, Tones. I love her and I really hope she loves me too. She wouldn't hurt me."

Tony slumped back on his bed and didn't meet his friend's eyes. "She is going to hurt you," he reiterated, firm and sure.

"You'll understand when you fall in love," Rhodey laughed, gently punched him on the shoulder, and left the dorm.

It didn't even take two weeks. Prophecies weren't always exact in the details, after all. Thirteen days later Rhodey was sobbing in the dorm room and Tony patted his pack helplessly and none of them said that Tony had told it.

***

"Don't go," Tony had begged.

"We have to, uccellino," his Mama smiled at him, soft, kind, apologetic. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone here otherwise."

"That's not what I mean," Tony shook his head, desperate, terror clawing at his guts and tears welling up in his eyes. "Something terrible’s going to happen if you do. Please, Mama. Please, I beg you."

"It won't be any different than the rest of these business trips," Maria insisted.

"You know the curse of Cassandra!" Tony finally screamed and paced the room like the caged animal he felt like. "You know that you should believe me! Mom, please!"

Her face crumpled for a moment - and Tony started to _hope_ , started to believe that it could work, he could convince his mother, together they could overcome a curse because they were both the ones with _knowledge_ \- but then her face smoothed out and the sad smile returned, and Tony's hope died in its wake.

"It'll be alright," she said. Tony hugged her tightly and kissed her, dreading that it was his last chance.

She and Howard didn’t even reach the airport. The car accident took their lives before that.

Tony drank for days, then weeks, then months. He started to realize, too late, of course, that his mother was _right._

Knowledge was pointless when it was only his, when he was the only one who had it, and nobody believed him.

***

Tony got back up on his feet. Of course he did. He was the descendant of Cassandra, cursed with prophetic knowledge for nobody to hear and believe; but he was also a Stark, and Stark men were made of iron.

He gave up on making people listen to prophecies. There was no point in warnings. There was no point in telling them the truth and Tony decided to forego that completely. No; he would use other means to convince people. He was pretty and had the education to know how to play nice. He was witty and charming and clever and cunning, as his father had been before. He decided those would be his weapons: if people weren’t listening to him, then he’d manipulate them to act as Tony knew would be best for them. 

It wasn’t easy. The world was convinced that Tony was volatile, self-obsessed, and cared only for himself. The world was so ready to believe that a genius like him couldn’t also be a _good person_ (because wouldn’t that just be unfair?), so they were quick to accept these assessments. They called him the Playboy and the Modern da Vinci and the Merchant of Death.

None of that was true, but it was what Tony wanted them to believe.

The curse didn’t allow him to warn people. Tony just had to find other ways.

***

Pepper had to miss her plane. Tony wasn’t sure what would happen, but he knew it would be bad if she were there; plus he had really huge aversions about any travel-related precognitions since his parents.

He didn’t say anything.

He was stalling her long enough until it was sure she’d miss the boarding. He could see how enraged she was, how frustrated - she really wanted to fly to visit that uncle. Tony ignored her fury, and smiled at her. “I don’t even know why would you want to go with a commercial flight when I have a private plane. Come on, Miss Potts, you have a much more comfortable flight to catch.”

No bad feeling came with this plan. Tony escorted Pepper to the door of her uncle.

It was good to see her arrive safely.

***

He knew something bad was going to happen if he went to that presentation in Afghanistan. “I don’t want to go,” he pouted and sulked and tried his best puppy eyes on Obadiah. He didn’t try to tell him that he had a bad feeling about it. Obie wouldn’t even hear it.

“Son, you’re the only one who can sell these missiles to the military,” Obadiah answered, adamant and unmoving.

Of course, he didn’t know. Tony had to forgive him for not letting Tony weasel himself out of this deal, because Obie didn’t know, and Obie wanted the best for the company, and after a while Tony had to cave and give in.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Maybe he’d be humiliated in front of the officers. Maybe he’d get hurt. Maybe…

But he had to go.

***

Nobody believed him. 

Not about Obadiah, when he tried to kill Tony.

Nobody believed him.

SHIELD offered him a consultant position and Tony wanted to cry at the irony of it. What was a consultant worth if no one listened to him? So he declined the offer.

Nobody believed him.

Not about a bigger threat creeping closer, not even when Loki was literally on Earth wreaking havoc.

Nobody believed him.

Not after there was a wormhole in the sky and Tony flew through it with a nuke and saw the vast emptiness of space and the size of an army coming from there.

Nobody believed him.

Not SHIELD, not the government, not the Avengers.

Nobody believed him.

***

He tried to tell the team about the SHIELD/Hydra fallout in advance (not like he _knew,_ he just had the _feeling)_ , he really tried, and it was amazing to watch a millenia-old curse in action. 

A former Russian spy who was usually paranoid enough to double-check there was no listening device hidden in any room they were in. An ex-carnie who was ready to investigate New York’s graffiti artists on the offhand chance that they had hidden meaning behind their craft. A supersoldier who approached everyone like he was expecting them to jump on him for being Captain America and who was a genius military strategist on par with Tony himself. These people all dismissed him when he expressed worries about SHIELD.

They collectively _dismissed_ that a super shady spy organization might not exactly be honest with them just because it was _Tony_ who said it.

They _tried_ to believe it - there always were those few first moments when they considered it, when they almost agreed with him, but then their faces scrunched up, their thoughts diverted, and it was back to square zero again.

Tony didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at that point.

He started to retreat his company and his assets from SHIELD as quietly as he could, and kept an eye on the events, because that was all he could do. Still, it stung that Steve and Natasha didn’t come to him for help. Maybe it was something to do with his recent open-heart surgery. 

Tony didn’t blame them, and still took them in again afterwards.

***

Of course he took Barnes in, too, when they had finally found him. Barnes was important to Rogers. The Winter Soldier was dangerous enough that having him under control was the best approach. James Barnes was a victim and deserved a second chance, and if anyone could give that to him, it was his bestie Steve Rogers.

Sure, at first Tony had wanted to kill him for having a part in his parents’ death, but once he had time to calm down and to get the full picture, he couldn’t keep his anger up. Well, not towards Barnes, at least. The guy hadn’t been in control.

He told that much to Steve as well, when Steve tried to bring the topic up. The last thing Tony needed was a heart to heart with Captain fucking America about his parents’ death. Nope.

***

He didn’t expect to become friends with Barnes.

Precognition should have at least _warned_ him about this, dammit. Being a visionary and a prophet should totally work like that.

Unfortunately, it didn’t.

His gut feelings never told him that Barnes would be shy, smart, and actually pretty funny. They never foreshadowed that he’d be charmed by the way Bucky dove into the new century, all enthusiastic and open-minded to its wonders.

He didn’t expect to see James’ rough edges and see familiar pain; he never wanted to _understand_ Bucky’s hurt in a soul-deep level, but he did.

Really, becoming friends was the most unexpected and yet the most axiomatic thing in the world.

Falling for him was… almost inevitable.

***

Tony avoided Bucky.

Correction: Tony avoided everyone. He was plagued with bad feelings, in that state of limbo before a fully formed precognition, and he hated that stage. It usually didn’t last long, but the more important the prophecy was, the longer it took. Based on the fact that Tony had been moody for two days now, it promised to be something big.

Tony hated big prophecies.

What was the _point?_ He couldn’t tell anyone.

Tony sighed, burrowed himself under the weighted blanket in the workshop, and surrounded himself with his artificial family. The bots understood him. They couldn’t help - not even Jarvis, not really - but at least Tony didn’t feel so alone with them.

***

The world as they knew it was going to end.

Tony _knew_. 

He wasn’t sure _how_ would it end, or _when_ would it end, but he felt the threat coming, he felt it looming above their heads, he could almost see the shadow it casted upon them all.

And he couldn’t warn them.

“We’re so going to die,” Tony muttered to himself darkly before a mission as they all suited up - to which Steve and Thor actually laughed at him.

“C’mon, Tony, it’s just a mission like every other one,” Steve tried to reassure him, while Thor clasped him on the shoulder.

Only Bucky, decked in his gear that looked like an unholy marriage of a bondage enthusiast’s daydream getup and a weapon hoarder’s best sunday attire, oh, and also was unfairly hot on him; looked at their trio with a strange, strangled expression.

Barnes was a fairly new and controversial addition to the Avengers team roster, so Tony sighed. He didn’t want to make Bucky worried. They were going to die farther in the future, anyway, if his prophetic feeling was anything to go by.

“Don’t mind me,” he said and patted Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky’s glance told him that he didn’t achieve the goal, but hey, he tried at least.

***

It kept happening. Tony was used to not being listened to, so he didn’t mind muttering to himself, but apparently Bucky couldn’t ignore that as good as the others. Tony tried to restrain himself, for the sake of their friendship. There was no point in alienating Bucky, after all.

***

Tony kept it together as long as he could, but there were times he snapped. Which was fine, really. At least he let out a bit of steam, right? It didn’t matter, because the curse stopped anyone from listening, no matter how loud he screamed. Tony didn’t expect anything to change by his outbursts for a long, long time now, but he didn’t mind them either. The others would barely even remember them. But sometimes he felt better, lighter afterwards. Sometimes it helped that the prophetic words didn’t burn his tongue anymore after spit out.

“Thanos is coming and he’ll be wiping out half of the universe!” Tony yelled, up close to Steve’s face, and Steve winced. Frowned, brows furrowed and expression pained. Then his face smoothened out.

“Tony, it’s just your PTSD talking,” Steve said, calm and reasonable, like he was talking to an unruly child.

“What the fuck,” Bucky said, loud and bewildered. “Stevie, do you even hear yourself?!”

Tony turned his head toward Bucky so fast he heard his neck cracking. Steve did the same, though without sound effect.

“What?” Tony croaked out, and Bucky stepped closer. 

“You were just warned about an intergalactic threat coming, not only from one of your _teammates,_ but from one of the most well-known geniuses of the whole bloody planet, a fellow superhero whose judgement you usually trust, and you _dismiss it entirely by blaming it on PTSD?_ ” Bucky seemed like he was going to spit fire. “Who the hell are you and where’s Steve Rogers?”

The whole room was silent, like everyone held a collective breath.

“It’s me,” Steve finally said, confused.”I don’t know what are you talki--”

“Thanos is coming,” Bucky repeated Tony’s words, firm and unrelenting and not waiting for Steve to finish any excuses. “What are you going to do to prepare? How will you defend the planet?”

Steve squinted at Bucky. “Well… the Avengers, and the whole superhero community, has to be ready for a threat like that purple bully. We should contact and warn the mutants, both Xavier’s school and Magneto’s followers. We should involve the UN, and possibly military too - Rhodes can contact the proper people in the US and NATO leadership, as well as other native superheroes to other countries with proper militia that could oppose the mass of an alien army. Tony, I think you’re the best suited to talk to Doctor Doom in Latveria, Bucky, you should probably reach out for Wakanda…”

And with that, Steve was back to being the strategist and leader of the Avengers, his quarrel with Tony forgotten, his refusal to listen forgotten, and Tony stood in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open, for once having difficulties to process and understand what had just happened.

Did Bucky… _listen_ to him?

Did Bucky listen to a _prophecy_ from _Tony?_

And did Bucky really _convinced_ Steve to listen too, and in a way that seemed so effortless nonetheless?

Tony was dizzy and quietly sat down, not sure if this was real or not. 

“I could kiss him right about now,” he murmured to himself in his daze, and luckily no one heard it.

***

“How did you do that?”

Tony had to confront Bucky about the events.

“Do what?” Bucky actually took a step back, and he genuinely seemed lost about what Tony was talking about.

“Did you believe me? About Thanos?”

Bucky blinked a few times. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Holy shit.”

Tony turned on his heels to flee.

“Tony?” Bucky called after him, but Tony couldn’t listen. He needed to think. He needed to understand this. He retreated to his workshop and closed it down, determined to run thousands of tests and simulations if necessary, until he understood. He needed time. He needed answers. He needed…

He wasn’t sure.

***

Tests and simulations didn’t work, of course. Nothing was flagged as unusual about that day - or about Bucky, for that matter. 

The curse hadn't broke - when Tony tried to warn Clint about an upcoming grocery store robbing he was going to get involved, Clint ignored it like always. When he tried to talk about his bad feelings with Janet or Steve, he got dismissed like always.

Tony considered it might have to do something with the supersoldier serum - maybe it made Bucky immune to curses? - but then Steve would’ve been also immune, so that theory was disproved almost immediately. It couldn’t be enhancements, because enhanced people weren’t above the curse, it couldn’t be cryogenically frozen, because Cap was frozen too, it couldn’t be cybernetic implantations, because others with those weren’t able to listen to Tony either.

Tony needed answers, and it seemed only Bucky could give them to him.

The problem was, based on that one conversation right after the incident, that Bucky would be just as clueless as Tony.

***

Tony scanned Barnes so many times that even he got tired of it. Bucky allowed it, with an amused smile, standing straight and motionless under the sensors of the various AIs Tony used for these purposes. Tony appreciated Bucky’s patience - if he was honest with himself, he probably looked more like a mad scientists than ever before, obsessed with a problem and putting everything into finding an answer, a solution.

“It didn’t even occur to you to dismiss my warning?” he asked Bucky, for the umpteenth time.

“I don’t know why would I. You’re usually on point.”

Tony dragged his hand along his face, and took a deep breath. He couldn’t do any more without letting Barnes know.

Tony had tried to talk about his heritage and his curse. He had told it to Pepper and Rhodey. None of them had been able to remember it after a few days. Just like his father or the Jarvises never remembered, no matter how many times Maria and Tony had talked about it in front of them. 

Tony didn’t have high hopes now, either.

But he told it to Bucky - quick, collected, emotionless. No gesticulation and no sparkly presentation to it. Just pointed, short sentences, one after the other, telling about his Mama and how she had explained the curse once upon a time, how Tony had tried to bypass it over and over and failed all the times, how he had given up and did his best to work around ever since.

He didn’t hide that Bucky was the first person ever to listen to one of his precognitions.

And in the end, instead of laughing at him, like Tony feared Bucky would, Bucky opened his arms and pulled Tony into a tight embrace, hugging him close. Tony couldn’t help but settle into the contact, swallowing and blinking to hold back tears.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Bucky said, and then they fell silent and remained like that for a while.

***

They didn’t understand it, but they fell into a routine even while looking for the answers.

If Tony had a precognition or a prophecy, he didn’t try to tell anyone else anymore. Nobody would listen to him, right?

Except for Bucky.

Tony told Bucky, and people actually listened when the warning came from Bucky.

Sometimes Tony felt the pang of jealousy over that, but he shooed it away immediately. It wasn’t that people liked Bucky better, or trusted Bucky better - it was that Bucky wasn’t cursed. It had nothing to do with Tony’s worth and value.

And what mattered was that it worked. People were safer. The world was safer, a better place. Tony didn’t have to bear the burden of knowledge alone anymore, and it made the difference.

 _For the first time,_ Tony thought, watching Bucky lounging on the workshop couch that became the place he spent most of his time, _I could actually be happy._

***

Two months after it was discovered that Bucky could listen to and believe to Tony’s prophecies without problem, Tony threw his arms in the air with a frustrated growl.

“I give up,” Tony said. “I’ve ran out of ideas. There isn’t anything that I could find, and nothing else that I can come up to look for. I’ve even invented new scanning methods but no results came.”

Bucky looked up from the magazine he was reading. “Maybe it doesn’t even matter as long as it works.”

“That’s the point, Buckaroo! What if it stops working? How will I fix it if I don’t know what to fix?!”

“It won’t stop working,” Bucky tried to reassure him, opening his arms, and Tony went willingly, snuggling up to his side. It wasn’t new, the openly affectionate touches, the hugs. They were plastered over each other more often than not - two touch-starved person finally finding a way to satisfy their hunger for cuddles.

“You don’t know that,” Tony soured.

“I know I trust you, bubblegum.” 

As an answer to Tony’s habit of giving more and more ridiculous nicknames to him, Bucky answered with the same. Sometimes it was cute and affectionate, sometimes just confusing, and sometimes borderline terrifying. But it was unique and theirs. Tony was certain no one else ever was called _‘precious coat hanger’_ with such affection before. Tony usually loudly protested, but secretly loved their private game.

Now, instead of protesting, he just sighed. “That’s not the point, Buckbeak.”

***

“I have an idea.”

Tony looked up from the smoldering metal when Bucky spoke, and lifted his safety goggles. “Yeah?”

“It sounds stupid,” Bucky warned.

“I love stupid,” Tony reassured. “Groundbreaking ideas that change the world usually sound ridiculous at first. You have my attention.”

“Look, I love the idea that I’m something special to you. That I have something in me that makes me valuable to you. But I was thinking, your power came from generations and centuries ago. So what if it’s the same with me? What if it’s not about how undoubtedly I trust you? I mean, I guess Rhodes or Potts trust you undoubtedly too, and yet they aren’t… you know. So what if it’s not _now?_ What if it’s something from centuries ago?”

Bucky wriggled his fingers and rubbed his metal palm as he spoke, obviously nervous, but Tony’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Babe, you’re a genius!” He jumped to his feet and with a hand gesture he made the holographic screens in front of him disappear, knocking down the metal suit parts he had worked on previously in the process. He barely noticed it, already on his way to jump at Bucky. “Why didn’t I think of that, holy shit, I wanna kiss you right now!”

He didn’t notice what slipped his lips. Not until Bucky caught him, and looked at him with such heat in his eyes it made Tony’s breath hitch, and Bucky’s voice was lower than usual when he said, “go ahead if you really want to, Tony.”

Tony wasn’t sure what was he thinking, if he was thinking at all. He only knew that hearing Bucky’s voice like this, seeing the fire in his eyes made Tony’s insides twist and turn, made butterflies waking up in his stomach, made his fingertips itch to touch and his mouth dry. He only knew that it felt natural and normal to lean forward and push his lips to Bucky’s, hasty and hungered, only to slow down once he got the first taste. 

Bucky kissed back.

It was a wonder, a miracle, but Bucky kissed back, and Tony slowed down, caressing Bucky’s lips with his own, nipping at them and tasting them, and Bucky opened up to let Tony’s tongue slip in, and for a brief while, Tony was sure he died and went to the heaven he had never believed in, because this was too good to be true, and yet it was. It was real, and solid, Bucky’s taste on his lips and Bucky’s breath mixed with his, his scent intoxicating, their limbs tangled in an embrace as they tried to grab and caress as much of each other as they could, and Tony was finally _sure_ that the world was alright and he was _happy._

Finally it was Bucky who pulled back, panting and wide-eyed. “Groundbreaking, huh?” he managed to say.

“Told you they change the world,” Tony answered, and dove in for the next kiss, and Bucky didn’t have a single protest against it.

***

“So that’s what you’re doing down here? Genealogy research?” Steve asked with an amused smirk as he traced the lines on Bucky’s board only with his eyes. Tony’s part was on the holographic screen, of course, but Bucky liked the old-school aesthetic of the board with the red thread and the pinpoints. Tony couldn’t say that he didn’t see the appeal.

“Shut up, everybody needs a hobby,” Bucky laughed back at their friend, punching Steve good-heartedly in the shoulder. “You could try it sometimes.”

“Eh, Cap would spontaneously combust,” Tony interjected. “Hobbies are for mere mortals like us, Robocop. He’s the personified American Dream, he can’t be distracted by such frivolous activities.”

“I like drawing,” Steve protested, which both Tony and Bucky decided to more or less ignore.

“Sure, sure,” Tony waved it away. “But hey, look what we’ve found. Did you know Bucky had greek ancestry?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. “Weren’t your dad’s folks from Italy somewhere?”

“Yeah, for a long while. But apparently those folks came from Greece. I mean, ancient Greece. We had to track like a billion archives and records and such, but…” Bucky shrugged, suddenly shy.

“We’ve also talked to Hercules,” Tony interjects cheerfully.

“Who talked to Ares about it,” Bucky added.

“I mean, finding the truth is easier when the mythology part is covered by literal people out of the mythology,” Tony shrugged.

Steve looked from one to another as they finished each others sentences like he watched a tennis match, confused. “Should I understand by now, or was that only the lead-in?”

“Steve. Stevie. We’re 99% sure I’m a descendant of Odysseus,” Bucky announced, voice raised by excitement. “Can you imagine that? _Odysseus?_ This is so cool!”

Tony watched in awe as Steve picked up his friend and embraced him in a bear hug, laughing with Bucky. It was adorable, in the sort of way two men their size could be adorable - on the rare occasions when they were careless, one of them happy for the joy of the other and vice versa.

The three of them chatted for a while, Bucky excitedly sharing the details of their research, the way they’ve reached their conclusion, carefully avoiding the latest and most important fact that convinced them.

Odysseus, hero of the Trojan War, voyager of the seas, was also known as the man named Nobody.

And Cassandra’s curse was that nobody could believe her prophecies. It seemed, descendants not only inherited curses, but names as well. Bucky, who was nobody for so long in the hands of Hydra, could believe Tony.

Steve got up after a while, excusing himself, and Tony met Bucky’s eyes. They didn’t really discuss this, how much to tell the team, and Steve especially, but at that moment, Tony was ready for anything, and Bucky nodded, as if reading his mind.

And Tony knew it would be alright. It was just a feeling, but… well.

A diviner knew better than to dismiss gut feelings, right? Tony smiled back at Bucky, and looked at Steve.

“Oh, and one more thing, Cap,” he said. Steve turned back, relaxed, eyebrow raised in question. Tony couldn’t not grin, stomach trembling in the good kind of anticipation. Bucky’s hand sneaked into his, squeezing. “We’re dating, Bucky and I.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I based this fic off:  
>  _Tony Stark is the only son to inherit the curse of Cassandra. Gifted with the beauty and kindness of his mother and the wit and charm of his father got him going well in life but feeling very alone because no one could believe his gut feelings and prophecies. Descendant of Odysseus (the man named Nobody), Bucky Barnes is the only one who believes him._
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment! It really fuels a writer!


End file.
